


You Can't Put a Price on Art

by ItsaVikingThing



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Background Amberfield, Bake in a preheated oven, Enemies to frenemies to girlfrenemies, F/F, Fluff, Humour, Mix to an even consistency, Some Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-28 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: Chloe Price is dangerously bored. Her friends have dragged her to an art gallery and while they're having a great time, Chloe just wants to do something fun.Luckily for her, an old acquaintance shows up to make life much more interesting for Chloe...





	1. The Function of the Frame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepoint/gifts).



> For Vicepoint, because she expressed a concern that there isn't enough love for the Chaseprice ship. It's a majestic ship. There really should be more Chaseprice fics out there! Towards that end, I offer this short, Chasepricelite fic!

Chloe Price is bored.

This is in no small way because her friends have dragged her to a pretentious Seattle gallery on a gorgeous summer's day. Chloe really just wants to tear shit up in the big city, but her friends want to look at photographs in an air-conditioned hall which looks and feels exactly like the architectural manifestation of white noise.

There's a line of argument that would place the blame for all of this squarely on Chloe's decisions. It would run something like this: after years of being trapped in the quaint shit pit of Arcadia Bay with nothing to do but suffer life's wounds and watch them fester, Chloe has made her escape thanks to the help of her two best friends. 

The longest serving of these is Max Caulfield. Max and Chloe grew up together, until Max's parents moved to Seattle and Chloe had to trade an all-Maxess pass for nightly phone sessions. Max is a shy nerd with a penchant for photography and a hella adorable way of expressing herself. Case in point, an exchange happening right now, not ten feet and one corner away from Chloe:

"Wowsers! Look at the composition of this one, Rachel! Oh my _dog_ , I can't believe this wasn't posed! Naomi just...found the perfect moment!"

That's Max, all breathless wonder and breathy voice.

Rachel Amber, chimes in with: "Mmm. I love that. Although I wonder if there's almost more honesty to be found in the way people pose? In seeing them the way they want to present themselves, how they want to engage with the world? For example, say a girl was trying to get another pretty, shy girl's attention. Her honest intent might be best realised not with honesty, but by...presenting a charming, engaging attitude. A pose, if you will! Now..."

Her voice fades out as they wander away. Chloe stays put, smirking and tapping her chin with her marker.

Rachel Amber is a golden-haired, honey-voiced goddess of a girl whose interests include acting, modelling, photography, and -- increasingly -- spouting pseudo-philosophical bullshit to beguile unsuspecting cute hipster nerds named Max.

It wasn't long after Max's parents dragged Max away from Arcadia Bay that Rachel's parents dragged her from California to Oregon. In spite of the fact that Rachel rapidly became the most popular girl in her new school -- while Chloe was diligently working towards her eventual expulsion -- they became friends.

Then...quite a lot more than friends. Because of all the sex they used to have. Then less than friends, because of the screaming arguments that wrecked them as a couple. Then friends again, because Max became their mediator and used the combined power of Skype, earnest good will, and the sort of sweet dorkiness that neither Chloe nor Rachel could refuse, to bring about a reconciliation.

As part of that whole deal, they all agreed that Chloe and Rachel would come visit Max in her new home, Seattle. And as part of their Rachel-funded trip, Chloe agreed to wander around this gallery. And if she didn't agree out loud to Rachel becoming smitten by -- and launching a charm offensive on -- Max, Chloe has decided to give them their space and her blessing.

But that means that she's bored. Very bored.

And that means that she's had to make her own entertainment today.

Chloe glances around, making sure no one's watching, and quickly goes to work on her latest victim: a black-and-white portrait of a severe-looking woman whose upper lip is just begging for decoration.

She's just putting the finishing touches to a luxuriant moustache when a voice behind her says, "What the fuck are you doing?"

Chloe is a veteran of getting caught doing stupid shit. So she quickly caps her dry-erase marker before she turns, keeping her body between the photograph and the newcomer. While she's turning, she palms the pen and stuffs it in her back pocket.

She offers a winning smile to the girl she finds glaring at her. "Just admiring this hella fine art!"

The new girl is in her late teens, like Chloe, and she's maybe an inch shorter than Chloe. She's scowling suspiciously beneath an impeccable blonde pixie cut. She's got dark green eyes, pale and perfectly smooth skin, eyebrows plucked with micrometer precision, and impossibly high cheekbones. She has a narrow mouth but full, Chanel red lips.

She's wearing a sleeveless beige linen dress and has her hands on her hips, which gives Chloe a perfect opportunity to observe both how annoyed she is and how much expensive jewellery she's wearing.

She's clearly really pissed. She's really fucking pretty, too, in an arch, spoiled rich girl sort of way.

She says, "Get out of the way. Let me see that picture!"

Chloe blinks, studying the girl's face. "Uh...nope! You didn't say 'please'!"

There's no way, but...this girl looks like...

This girl narrows her eyes and advances on Chloe. " _Please_ get out of the way before I jam this Louboutin so far up your narrow ass you'll be speaking French for the rest of your life."

"Holy fuck," Chloe gasps, moving aside.

The other girl smirks in victory, but it's not the threat that startles Chloe. It's recognition. This girl used to go to Chloe's old school in Arcadia Bay. This girl is one of the most stuck up, arrogant, manipulative, scheming, two-faced jerks Chloe's ever encountered.

This girl is Victoria Chase.

Victoria gasps when she sees the 'tache Chloe's scribbled on the glass of the frame, directly over the sneering woman's upper lip. "What the fuck have you done?"

Clearly, this is a good moment to run.

But...Chloe is bored.

She grins at Victoria. "Eh. Like I said, I was admiring art. Mine! See, I'm going through a Dandy Warhol phase."

It's a lot of fun, watching all the different varieties of indignant anger fight for dominance on Victoria's face. "That's not his name! I mean, that isn't even an accurate representation of...it's not even the name of the band! Fuck this, I'm calling security!"

"Dude, it'll wipe off. Find some fucking chill for once in your life, Victoria."

"That is a picture _I_ took, you fucking savage! Of my mother! It doesn't matter if it'll _wipe off_. Who the fuck goes into a gallery of fine art-"

"Who am I?" Chloe clasps a hand to her heart. "You wound me, Vicky! You don't remember me?"

She pauses, glaring suspiciously at Chloe. "What? No. I don't associate with people like-"

"I guess I didn't have the tattoos back then." Chloe tugs off her beanie and runs her hand through her short blue hair. "And this didn't used to be blue, but...it was about this long. Come on. It's only been, what? A couple of years?"

Victoria pales. " _You_!"

Chloe grins as a warm, happy glow spreads through her. "Ahhhh...there it is!

Victoria bunches her lovely, long-fingered hands into white-knuckled fists. "Chloe _fucking_ Price! You sabotaged my Chem homework! I got a detention because of you! You _fucked_ me!"

Chloe laughs. "Oh, I see you've got a pretty selective memory. I seem to recall you going after me first, Vicky. Still, I think we'd both remember if I'd..." Chloe waggles her eyebrows. "Fucked you."

To Chloe's surprise, Victoria abruptly turns scarlet and looks away. "That's not...I obviously didn't mean...fuck you!" She rounds on Chloe, jabbing a finger at her. "You came here to sabotage my photography! You were always a raging psycho, but now you're fucking stalking me?"

Chloe barely resists the impulse to knock Victoria's hand away. "Please! Like I'd want to have anything to do with your uppity ass ever again! It's just a coincidence I tagged your picture." After about a half-dozen others. "A fucking wild one, I'll admit. But that's all it is."

Victoria snorts. "Coincidence? I'm supposed to believe this is a coincidence?"

Chloe scoffs. "Uh...yeah? How the fuck would I know you were in a random gallery in Seattle? Let alone that your pictures were on display?"

Victoria's jaw drops. "Are you fucking kidding me? Can't you read? This gallery is The Chase Space! _Chase_! As in my last fucking name?"

Chloe's eyes widen. "Huh. Well, shit. I...wasn't paying attention when we came in. When did you get an art gallery?"

"It's my parents' place! _Obviously_! How fucking stupid are you? Wait. You drew a moustache on my picture. You're clearly a mentally-deficient sav-"

"You already used savage. Gotta vary your insults up, Vicky! Maybe try neanderthal? Anyway, who said I drew _a_ moustache?"

Victoria gets in Chloe's space. She snaps, "Don't talk over me!"

Chloe leans in, getting right in her face. "Don't tell me what to do! And what the _fuck_ is with that perfume?"

Victoria scoffs. "Oh, am I about to get attacked by a girl who smells like bargain bin body spray?"

Chloe grins. "Nah. You honestly smell amazing, dude. I can't figure out what it is, that's all. But it's great."

Victoria quickly opens her mouth, but no words come out. She starts, realising how close she is to Chloe and takes two steps back. She turns side on to Chole, folds an arm around her waist and pinches the bridge of her nose with her other hand. "Christ! I do not need this today!" 

Chloe watches the whole performance with some amusement. There was a time when she would've been at Victoria's throat for real, but...it's sort of surreal seeing her like this, outside of school and away from the cliques she used to dominate. Sure, she's kind of being an asshole, but unlike every other time in the past, she's got an actual reason to be angry today.

And...she hasn't called security. For the first time in recorded history, this is the truth: Victoria...could be worse.

Besides, Chloe isn't bored anymore, and she owes that to Victoria. So Chloe takes her beanie and, with only a faint pang of regret, scrubs the curly-tipped moustache off of Mrs Chase's face.

Victoria says, "Don't touch...oh."

Chloe steps back and examines the picture. "Good as new! And it's...a pretty good shot."

Victoria snorts. "Thanks for your keen artistic insight, Ms Dropout!" She tugs at her pearl necklace. She stews for a few seconds, then blurts, "Do you really like it?"

Chloe raises an eyebrow. She makes a show of studying the photograph again. "It's good, but...your mom seems seriously uptight."

Victoria comes over and stands beside her. "Well, that's fucking rude! If accurate."

Chloe glances at her. Victoria's staring at her photograph, fiddling with her pearls, her lips pressed tight together. She was always a fashionable dresser back in Arcadia Bay, but...she looks _really_ good right now.

"Uh, Victoria? Is this, like...the opening for your display?"

Victoria shakes her head absently. "Not just mine. And the real opening is tonight. But my father was out of town. He hasn't seen these yet." She waves at a cluster of photographs, all black-and-white, all pretentious, but all displaying real talent. "He'll be here soon, to give final approval, so I'd appreciate it if you fucked off in the next minute or so."

Chloe chuckles. "Sure thing. I'm hella bored of this place anyway. Hey, this is where you're from, right? Where should I go-"

Victoria suddenly stiffens. "What the fuck do you mean, you didn't draw _a_ moustache?"

* * *

Chloe's kinda forgotten which pictures she improved earlier, and how many, so it takes nearly ten minutes of backtracking with an increasingly fractious Victoria to remove all traces of her artistic labour.

When she's done scrubbing off a few strategic alterations from a photograph of a building with a neon sign saying: 'God's Own Country', Chloe says, "I'm pretty sure that's the last one..."

At that, Victoria grabs Chloe's arm and hauls her in the direction of the exit. "Thank god! So horrible to see you again! Fuck off always, and remember to write _lots_ of graffiti in your inevitable prison cell... _shit_!"

Victoria drags Chloe into the foyer just as a tall, imposing man in a charcoal suit strides into the building. Chloe recognises him from one of Victoria's shots. Given his waves of grey-streaked blonde hair, his green eyes, and the way Victoria stiffens beside Chloe, it must be Mr Chase.

He pauses at the sight of his daughter. He doesn't smile. He glances at Chloe and frowns. "Victoria...is everything alright?"

Victoria breathes out a tiny 'Fuck.' Then she shifts, releasing her grip on Chloe's wrist and taking her hand instead. "Everything's fine! Father, I'd like you to meet my...good friend, the artist Chloe Price."

Chloe turns her gasp into a cough. "Ah, haha! Yo, Mr Chase!"

He stares at her. "You're an artist?"

Victoria squeezes Chloe's hand like a clammy vice. She keeps her fingernails short, a tiny part of Chloe's mind can't help but notice. 

Chloe says, "Oh, I do a little street art. I'm very much about...reinterpreting the, uh, conventional application of the frame...in an attempt to, ah...transgress...the traditional boundaries of how art is, like, experienced."

Chloe is keenly aware of Victoria staring at the side of her head but she keeps a strained grin aimed at Papa Chase.

"So. Spray paint on people's property." He mulls that over. "Well. I'm sure you'll have some _fascinating_ insights into Victoria's work. I have ten minutes, Victoria. Don't waste them."

He strides past them, not bothering to see if they're following

Chloe mutters, "Hey! I'm a hella serious pretend artiste."

Victoria starts dragging her back into the gallery. She whispers, "What the fuck was that?"

"Huh? Oh." Chloe shrugs. "Just a bunch of random words I've heard Rachel and Max say. I don't know what half of it means."

"Rachel Amber's here?" Victoria groans. "This is a nightmare! I've had this actual nightmare! It was a psychic premonition all along!"

They're almost at Victoria's display, and back in her dad's earshot, but Chloe can't resist leaning in close and asking, "So, how long have you been having dreams about me?"

"I want you to die," Victoria whispers, smiling for her father's sake. "I want it to be a painful death."

"Just for that, I'm gonna make a point of outliving you, Vicky."

Before Victoria can respond -- and Chloe can tell from the way her jaw tightens and her eyes simmer that she really, _really_ wants to -- Mr Chase sniffs and turns to them.

"Well?"

Victoria swallows nervously. She's still clinging to Chloe's hand, so Chloe gives her an encouraging squeeze. She glances at Chloe, drags in a quick breath, and says, "These shots represent some of the most important things to my artistic develop-"

Mr Chase waves a hand. "I'm not interested in some boilerplate spiel, Victoria. I told you I don't have long. You." He spikes Chloe with a cold stare. "I realise that this is a more...conventional space than you're used to, but surely you have an opinion you'd like to share of your... _good_ friend's work?"

Chloe hesitates, aware of Victoria's hand in hers, of the pleading look Victoria's directing at her.

Mr Chase smirks.

Chloe stares at him. She can feel her hands begin to shake as adrenaline courses through her. "Yeah," she says slowly. "I have an opinion."

"Please do share it. Swiftly. I have less than five minutes before I-"

"Oh, I'll be quick! You're a complete prick."

Victoria gasps.

Prick Chase rocks back on his heels. "Excuse me? Who do you think you're-"

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!" Chloe snarls, anger spilling out of her in a jumble of words. "You're so busy trying to make your daughter feel small you've forgotten something. She's your fucking _daughter_ , genius! Do you have _any_ idea how lucky you are to have each other? But you're making out like it's a huge commitment to spend ten fucking minutes with her! She's obviously hella talented. She even makes _you_ look like a human being in one shot. But you'd rather torture her than help her? Dad of the fucking year material, right there!" Chloe sucks in a breath. "So in summary, my opinion is: fuck you, prick!"

"Chloe!" Victoria gapes at her, horrified.

His face darkens. He looks at Victoria, mouth working around a bitter freight of words.

Before he can speak, Chloe says, "It's fine. I'll show myself out." She gently pries her hand from Victoria's grasp. "Uh...good luck, Vicky."

Chloe walks away from the brewing storm behind her and leaves the gallery.

* * *

She stops at the first lamppost she comes to, leans against it and works her way through the calming ritual motions of sparking up a cigarette.

"Yeah...that went well." 

Chloe pulls out her phone. The battery's dead, because of course she forgot to charge it last night.

"Fuck! Okay, Max'll get bored of looking at pretentious photo shit soon, right?" Chloe groans. "Right. I'll just need to hang out here for an hour. Two, tops!"

Five minutes and two nervous cigarettes later, Dickhole Chase emerges. He pauses in the doorway, looking around. He spots Chloe around the same time it occurs to her that she should maybe hide.

He strides towards her.

"Shit..."

"You waited for her."

Chloe blinks. "I...waited. I guess."

He frowns and looks away. "My daughter...has the potential to be a true artist. But it's a tough world to break into, and it's my duty to confront her with the realities-"

Chloe snorts. "Not interested in the boilerplate spiel, man."

She lights her third cigarette.

He glares at her. Then, slowly, he smiles. "Well played. But you are interested in my daughter, aren't you?"

Chloe chokes. "The fuck?!"

He waves away her words, or maybe just the smoke. "Come to the reception tonight. It would mean a lot to Victoria."

He nods at her and strides away.

Chloe stares after him. "What the fuck? What just happened?"

Chloe watches him climb into a Jaguar and zoom off into the approaching evening.

When she turns around, she finds Victoria in front of her. She snaps, "Give me a fucking cigarette!"

Chloe fumbles out her pack and shakes one loose. She reaches for her lighter, but Victoria plucks Chloe's cigarette from her mouth and use it to light her own. She passes Chloe's back with a nod and sucks down an aggressive lungful of smoke.

She sighs it out again. "Fuck, I need a drink."

"Uh, so...how'd that go?"

Victoria glares at her. "Oh, it was _wonderful_ , Chloe! Thanks so much for your invaluable input back there. It really made my day easier!"

Chloe winces. "Look..." She sighs. "Fuck. I...I wasn't trying to screw you over, I swear. I just..."

Victoria nods wearily. "I know. I...forgot that...you must miss him. Your father."

She moves alongside Chloe, leaning against the side of a car.

Chloe's chest tightens. "Yeah. Every fucking day."

They smoke in silence for a while.

At length, Victoria says, "It's two different perfumes. I blend them. That's why it's unusual. If you're still...if you were ever interested."

It takes Chloe a few seconds to work out what she's talking about. "Oh! Well, uh, it works. I wasn't kidding. You smell great."

"Do you want to know something?"

"Sure...?" Chloe faces her.

Victoria smirks. "I already know how good I smell. And how good I look. _Your_ opinion counts for almost nothing, cherie."

Chloe pushes away from the lamppost. Her face grows hot and her stomach twists, but it feels like she's free falling through her emotions and she has no idea where she's going to land.

Until Victoria giggles and says, "Your _face_!"

"Oh, _fuck_ you!" Chloe sags with relief, an unwilling smile tugging at her lips. "So...I take it your photos got approved?"

"Ah..." Victoria straightens up. She drops her cigarette, crushing out the smouldering end with her heel. She catches Chloe watching her, and her expression eases into a smile just before she looks away. "Provisionally. Come on. We're getting coffee."

Chloe raises her eyebrows. "We are?"

"We're not going to talk out here all day."

Victoria turns on her heel and starts walking. It's tempting, oh so tempting, to stay put, or maybe run in the other direction.

But...Chloe doesn't want to be bored. And whatever this is, it isn't boring.

Chloe jogs after Victoria. "So...what are we talking about?"

"Apparel."

"Yeah, that didn't help."

Victoria smirks at her. "I know."

"You're an asshole when you're...uh, actually you're just an asshole."

"By apparel, cherie, I mean what you're going to wear as my date tonight."

Chloe freezes. "What I'm what as your what now?"

Victoria pauses, tossing another smirk over her shoulder. "You need to make up for that...rant earlier. My father expects to see you tonight. So..."

"He expects _me_? As your _date_?"

Victoria rolls her eyes. "Keep up, Chloe." 

She sets off again at a brisk pace.

Chloe hesitates. "Maybe boring isn't the worst thing after all...?" She watches Victoria stride away for another couple of seconds. "Nah. Fuck that!"

Grinning, she yells, "Hey, babe! Wait up!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, folks!
> 
> See you in the next bit!


	2. Posing Questions

They end up in some tiny espresso bar that serves coffee in gold-rimmed china cups. In spite of the old school wood-panelling and antique photographs for decor, the barista is able -- and even happy -- to charge Chloe's phone behind the counter.

Greasy diner mugs and service with indifference being more Chloe's speed, it's a little unnerving.

It's not as unnerving as Victoria's smirk, though, which has barely left her face since Chloe ran after her.

Victoria says, "Now. About our date..."

Chloe clears her throat. "Yeah, I, uh, I did have some questions..."

"Mm?" Victoria raises an eyebrow and...smirks.

"When did we decide we were going on a date? I don't remember that part of the conversation."

"I had to give my father some explanation for your behaviour. So..." Victoria shrugs and drinks some espresso.

"Seriously? I'm your...what? Your girlfriend, now? And he's okay with...?"

Victoria snorts. "My being a lesbian? Our family is in the art world, Chloe."

"Oookay, I'll pretend I know what that means. I'm just a little...you used to date football players, y'know?"

Victoria narrows her eyes. "You used to date losers. What was that one boy's name? The one you dated for a few months? And then you dumped him and he followed you around making sad eyes at you for a year? Wait, don't tell me!" She leans in and confides, "Because I don't fucking care."

"I'm shocked. And also trying to forget that prick ever existed, so whatever." Chloe rubs her jaw. "Okay, fair point on the dating thing. Sorry. One related question, though?"

"Yes?"

" _You_ were paying attention to who I was dating at Blackwell? Even before Rachel?"

Victoria hesitates for a second before she snorts. "Please. Other than for mild amusement's sake, why the fuck would I care about your love life?"

Before Chloe can point out that that doesn't exactly answer her question, Victoria's eyes narrow. She says, "On the subject...you and Rachel aren't still...together?"

Chloe shakes her head. "Nah. We're...ah, we're better as friends. I'm not seeing anyone right now."

"Wrong!" Victoria relaxes back into her smirk. "You're seeing me."

Chloe laughs. She tries to pretend that it isn't a nervous laugh. "Come on! You can't be...how big a deal is this show?"

Victoria sighs. "It's...a chance to get my work in front of buyers and critics. And my father's been hard on me because this will reek of nepotism. So he wants to be sure I'm ready for this. That my work has merit. That I'm prepared. If I fuck tonight up...I really don't want to fuck tonight up."

Chloe raises her eyebrows. "I still don't see why your dad would pull your photos if _I_ don't go tonight, though. Why-"

"Why wouldn't you go? There'll be champagne. It'll only take an hour. _I_ 'll be there! And we could..." She breaks off, wincing. She takes a sip of espresso. "I mean, I'll buy you dinner afterwards." She gestures at Chloe's untouched cup and asks, "What's wrong? Not thirsty?"

Chloe coughs. "I, uh, wouldn't say that exactly! But...I take sugar."

Chloe gestures at their table, which is covered with a high thread count cloth the colour of fresh snow on a mountaintop, but is lacking in a sugar bowl.

Victoria's smirk becomes more pronounced. "You don't need it. Try the coffee."

Chloe tries the coffee. It's rich, strong, and surprisingly pleasant in its bitterness. "Huh. It's good."

"Gasp!"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Okay, I appreciate the coffee. The sarcasm, not so much."

"Oh?" Victoria idly turns her cup on its saucer with one long finger. Her lips have left a red imprint over the gold and gleaming white. "I'm beginning to think you do enjoy it. Why else are you here?"

Chloe shifts in her seat, abruptly uncomfortable. "Well, like I say, I was bored and-"

"I'm not boring." She stares Chloe in the eye when she says it.

Chloe hopes she isn't blushing as much as she feels like she's beginning to blush. "No you are not...but-"

"Well, if you don't want to be bored, be my date! Now. Do you have any dresses?"

Chloe is definitely blushing. She tries to rally. "Do I look like I have so much as _a_ dress?"

"You're not wearing ripped jeans and an old t-shirt tonight."

And Chloe can't resist it. She plants her elbows on the table and grins at Victoria. "So...you want me wearing nothing at all?"

Victoria's poise vanishes for a second as her eyes widen, flicker down, back up, then away. "Ah...I...not at the gallery, no." She meets Chloe's eye again and tries to recover her smirk. "Maybe later. If you're good."

Chloe's pretty sure she's supposed to have the momentum after that last exchange: Victoria's blushing faintly and she didn't quite manage the casual tone she was going for with those last five words.

But Chloe can feel something shift in the space between them, can feel a surge in the voltage they've been stealthily accumulating since...when? At what point did Chloe start becoming attracted to...or, at least, become aware of the potential attractiveness _of_ Victoria fucking Chase?

And even if it seems unlikely, there's another question that seems increasingly valid: when did Victoria become interested in Chloe?"

Chloe leans back, unsure if she's ceding ground but certain she needs some distance. She quickly gulps down some coffee. "I...look, I don't have anything fancy in my travel bag. Or...my entire wardrobe, for that matter. If my clothes are a dealbreaker for you, then-"

"I didn't say that!" Victoria snaps. She looks away and clears her throat. "You have a...style. Of a sort. That...works. To an extent."

"Oh, gee, thanks!"

"You're welcome. But for the reception, we'll need something with a little more... polish." Victoria whips her phone out of her handbag. "We should go shopping!"

Chloe laughs. "Riiight! A shopping montage with Victoria Chase? Uh huh. Sure. That's always been on my bucket list."

"It should be on everyone's bucket list. But, lucky you! Today's your day." Victoria's smirk makes a successful comeback. Her fingers dance over the screen of her phone. "Uber's booked. Finish your coffee."

Chloe blinks. "What the fuck's an Uber? Hang on, we're...actually going shopping? Seriously?"

* * *

"Seriously, Chloe?" Rachel's voice is very loud on the other end of the phone. "You got bored so you ran off? And you switched off your phone, too? We've been worried, you utter shit!"

Chloe clears her throat. "As I was saying...hi! I, uh, ran into some..."

Chloe glances at Victoria, who glares back at her and makes a hurry it along motion. 

They're on the sidewalk again, awaiting their chariot.

Chloe turns away from Victoria. "...thing. And...look, what the fuck? Why didn't you tell me we were going to Victoria Chase's gallery?"

"Uh...I did. Twice. And Max was talking about it all morning. Plus there's the sign over the door. And on the wall when you go inside?"

Chloe blinks. "No shit? Huh. I was aware of none of that."

"Chloe Elizabeth Price, you are without doubt...wait. Wait! No way. Chloe...did you run into _Victoria_?"

"Well..."

"Okay, one sec! There! You're on speaker."

Max's worried voice comes through. "Are you alright, Chloe? Where are you?"

Chloe glances at Victoria, who is impatiently tapping her foot. "Uh...so, I did in fact meet Victoria-"

Rachel gasps. "Do you need help? Did she kidnap you? Does she have goons or thugs with her? What are her shoes like? I don't miss her at all, but her shoes...I miss her shoes."

Max says, "Um...didn't you guys say she was kind of...mean at Blackwell? I thought you hated her. What's happening, Chloe?"

Chloe takes a deep breath. "To answer all of those in order: Not exactly! No. Neither. A dope pair of dark green Louboutins. She totally was and we do...uh, well, _did_ hate her. And what's happening is...I defaced one of her photos and yelled at her dad, then we went for coffee -- but not with her dad -- and now she's taking me shopping?"

There's silence on the other end of the line. Chloe tries to imagine the looks on Rachel and Max's faces. She decides she's maybe better off not being able to see them right now.

"So..." Rachel says, warily, "this is a prank?"

Max clears her throat. "Um, I'm sure Chloe wouldn't prank us like that!"

"Thanks, Max!"

Max says, "She's more of a practical joker, so...unless this is the setup for something later, I don't see it."

Chloe sighs. "Gee, thanks, Max. Look, I've skipped a lot of details, but I sort of owe her. And, honestly, I'm maybe sorta...enjoying hanging with her? She's actually been kinda...cool. Fuck me, what am I saying? I guess I do need help after all, guys."

Victoria snaps, "Chloe! Our car's here!"

Chloe winces. She turns and walks towards the cab and the now grumpy Victoria.

Rachel says, "Unholy shit! That was her, wasn't it? You're serious. You're...voluntarily hanging out with Victoria Chase."

Max clears her throat. "Uh...okay? As long as you're alright, Chloe. But, uh, when will we see you?"

Chloe reaches Victoria's side. "Yeah, I promise I'm fine Max. I'll probably catch up after we're done shopping, but tonight I...well, uh...you see, it's kind of a funny story, but-"

Victoria rolls her eyes. She grabs Chloe's wrist, tugs her hand away from her ear and plucks her phone out of her grasp.

Chloe snaps, "Hey!"

Victoria half turns away, raising the phone to her ear and flipping Chloe off. "Chloe's going on a date tonight. With me. We have so much to do to prepare, so...must dash! Au revoir!"

She hangs up and tosses Chloe's phone back to her. "Ahhh! I think I can _feel_ Rachel Amber's head exploding at this exact moment. Bliss!"

Chloe glares at her. "Okay, first of all, don't snatch shit out of my hands. Second, don't fuck around when I'm talking to my friends. Third...'bliss'? For real?"

Victoria groans. "Fine, fine! But you were ignoring me. And I can tell you were talking shit about me with Rachel. Which I don't...whatever. Can we get in the car, now?"

"I was just letting them know where I...ugh! Forget it. Let's go."

Chloe waits for Victoria to get in the cab. Victoria stands there, staring at her. Chloe frowns. Victoria rolls her eyes and looks at the rear door of the cab.

The _closed_ door.

She looks at Chloe. She raises an eyebrow.

Chloe bursts out laughing. "Holy shit, dude, really? You...what, you can't open car doors unassisted?"

Victoria's cheeks redden. "Of course I fucking can! But you're supposed to be my date! Maybe try being nice to me, bitch?"

Chloe shakes her head, unable to stifle her laughter. "Oh, okay! Yeah, really feeling like treating you so much better now!"

The driver rolls down his window and sticks his head out. "Ladies? Can we move this along?"

Victoria glares at him. "You! Quiet!" She turns to Chloe. " _You_! You'd better-"

Chloe waves her hands. "Okay, needy!"

Chloe opens the car door with a flourish, throwing in a bow and a 'Milady' for good measure.

Victoria huffs and climbs into the cab.

Chloe offers the driver an apologetic shrug and gets in after her.

Her phone starts buzzing. Victoria glares at her when she answers it.

Rachel says, "I have so many questions. I need many, many answers."

Chloe meets Victoria's eye. She smiles. "Yeah, well. I'll fill you in later. I can't neglect my lady right now."

"...I have infinity more questions."

"Look...sorry I bailed, but it wasn't meant as a...slight or whatever. It just kinda happened. Okay?"

"Okay. Sorry I yelled at you. I think? I'm still not sure what's going on."

"It's fine. I'm fine. Have fun sedu...uh, hanging with Max. Hurt her and I'll kill you! Bye!" Chloe hangs up and puts her phone away. "Happy?"

Victoria sniffs. "Thrilled."

Chloe stares at her. "Dude, what's wrong now?"

"Nothing." Victoria looks out the window, turning away from Chloe.

Chloe can feel her temper flaring, tugging at her lips, encouraging ill-considered words to flow out of her. She bites down on them. 

After a minute of strained silence, Chloe sighs. "Victoria...I'm sorry, okay? I've derailed your day and jeopardised your big night. That's not cool. Of me. To have done that. I guess."

Victoria finally looks at her. She looks mad. "Gosh, such an eloquent apology!"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "I'm not sure why you're pissed all of a sudden. I mean, I know you've got reasons to be pissed at me! But...why right now?"

Victoria's eyes widen. "Are you seriously...? No wonder you and Rachel didn't work out."

" _Hey_!" Chloe snaps. "Do not fucking go there."

Victoria pales. Her lips twist into a sneer. She stares Chloe in the eye and...stops. She takes a breath and the anger drains out of her expression. After a moment she says, "I...was it recent? The...breakup."

Chloe rubs her face. "Fuck, dude! I said...ugh!" Chloe twists in her seat and faces Victoria. "We broke up months ago, but it was a complete fucking mess. We weren't talking for a while. We're...friends again, but the repair job _is_ recent."

Victoria winces. "I...see."

Chloe debates for a second. She mutters, "And this trip is...it's kinda testing to see if it...if _we_ will hold together, to be honest."

Victoria looks away. "So, when I stole your phone..."

"Yeah, not the best move! Rachel was mad I vanished on them. That's why I called her. You know, because I wanted her and Max to know I didn't abandon them for no reason? And to let them know I planned to spend more time with you today? Which is a normal thing that normal people do?"

Victoria pouts. "Point fucking taken!"

"Oh! And I wasn't talking shit about you, you paranoid asshole! I was telling them I en...uh, I was having fun! Because...some-fucking-how, I was!"

Victoria throws up her hands. "Fucking _sorry_ , okay? At least I didn't scream at Rachel for five fucking minutes like you did with my father! And I'm...fuck it. Shit. Never mind."

Chloe stares at her. Victoria's face is red and she's glaring at her shoes. She folds her arms, huffing, but she's all but hugging herself. Chloe shakes her head, smiling. "Okay, dude! I accept your _super_ eloquent apology!"

Victoria's head snaps round. She stares at Chloe, snorts and starts to giggle. "I'm the very soul of eloquence! Fuck you."

Chloe grins. "Maybe later. If you're good."

Victoria rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She purses her lips. "Look, Chloe...I didn't mean to...if I've-"

Chloe surprises both of them by taking Victoria's hand. She gives it a gentle squeeze. "Chill. No harm done."

She lets go. Victoria lifts her hand, hesitates, and lowers it onto her lap. "Okay. Good, then."

Chloe glances at her. "Pretty sure you did make Rachel's head explode, too."

Victoria sighs happily. "Even better."

"And, uh, I meant to say...I _am_ having fun. With, uh, well, with...you."

Victoria smirks. She makes a show of examining her nails. "Obviously. It's me. How could you not be?"

Chloe shoves her shoulder. "Don't push your luck, asswipe!"

Victoria grins and very eloquently flips her off.

* * *

They're quiet for the rest of the ride, but it doesn't feel awkward, exactly. To Chloe it feels like a valuable opportunity to cool off. She's actually sort of grateful Victoria doesn't say anything.

She steals the odd glance at Victoria over the next few minutes, just to confirm that she's still there, that this is all really happening. And maybe to see if she's looking over at Chloe sometimes, too.

If she does, Chloe doesn't catch her at it. But one time she does catch Victoria turning her head further away from her to peer intently out at nothing much through the window.

Chloe thinks that maybe Victoria's blushing a little, too.

When they reach their destination, Chloe springs out of the cab and holds the door for Victoria. She offers her a hand getting out. When they're both on the sidewalk, Chloe bows again, and says, "Milady!"

Victoria snorts. "I really fucking regret asking you to be nicer, now."

But she smiles when she says it, and she doesn't move right away. Chloe smiles back, only a little surprised at how easy it's getting to be, smiling at Victoria freaking Chase.

It's more difficult being close to her, though. They're both just standing there on the sidewalk, smiling like dumbasses, less than a foot apart. Chloe's suddenly having a hard time deciding if she's too close or too far away.

Victoria doesn't seem troubled by their proximity. She watches Chloe, still smiling, head tilted. "Everything okay in that tiny mind of yours?"

Chloe isn't sure, but she quickly says, "My mind isn't tiny, it's _cosy_. Important difference."

And _fuck_ , Victoria's smile broadens and her eyes light up. "You mean there's room in there for two whole thoughts? Is that at a time or ever?"

Chloe can hear laughter in her reply, taking all the sting out of her words.

"Does it make a difference? Is there anything worth thinking about other than food and sex?"

Victoria rolls her eyes. She shifts her stance, somehow contriving to get even closer. "Yes, Chloe. That's all that matters. Who cares about things like art? Or science? Or...love?"

Chloe grins, even though her stomach's beginning to churn and her fucking traitor knees are shaking. "Uh, art is food for the soul. Science is, like, when curiosity and intelligence have sex. And love is basically...sex with nourishment. Hit me with another!"

Victoria laughs. A real, actual, lose-control-of-your-body laugh. "Oh my god! It's disturbing how much sense that almost makes!"

Which is when a mere fact Chloe used to know becomes a foundation-shifting revelation: Victoria Chase is _gorgeous_.

And she has _very_ nice lips.

"I'm famous for making hella sense, Vicky." Chloe breaks eye contact and clears her throat. "Which is why, uh, we should go, right?"

Victoria blinks. She takes a step back. "Right! Yes. We...should."

It's worrying how much of a relief it is when they start walking and Chloe doesn't have to stare at Victoria anymore.

It's even more worrying how much of a disappointment it is.

* * *

They go to a department store called Mario's. It's almost exactly what Chloe expects from an upmarket clothing place.

Victoria says, "So, I have a few ideas of where to start, but is there anything in particular you're interested in or opposed to?"

Chloe raises her eyebrows. "I get a vote?"

"Uh, yes? I want you to be comfortable, or what's the point?"

"Well, uh, I'm shocked! That's...cool of you. I thought you'd be all insisting you knew best and making me try weird shit for sick thrills."

"For fuck's sake, there are easier ways to torture you!"

"Dude! What the fuck?"

Victoria rolls her eyes. "Joke. Christ. Just...tell me what you like, tell me what you hate, keep a slightly open mind and remember the most important rule of fashion."

"Which is...?"

"You get a vote, but I have veto power. Now! Where shall we start?"

Chloe rubs her hands together. "Okay, this place looks fancy as shit, so let's swing by their monocle department first! I have a hankering to squint in style!"

Victoria stares at her, aghast. "You just lost the right to vote. We're starting with pants."

Nearly half an hour later, Chloe's arms are full and the novelty of watching Victoria in full fashionista mode is beginning to wear off.

Even if it is...nice to see her looking so happily in her element.

Chloe watches Victoria critically considering the merits of a lacy cardigan thing, quietly enjoying the intense focus she brings the task and the way she mutters under her breath as she holds the thing up.

"Too much? It would work with white pants, but...can she go that pale? Maybe it'd go with the grey stripe...? Hmm..."

Chloe clears her throat. "Uh, I know I need an open mind and all, but I'm not into it. And we've got a ton of stuff, here. Can we call it and start trying things on?"

Victoria puts the cardigan thing back. She looks at a nearby display of dresses. "That depends. Are you completely opposed...?"

Chloe follows her gaze. "To dresses? Nah. I'm a fan of yours, for example!"

Victoria perks up.

Chloe grins. "I just don't personally want to ever wear one."

Victoria deflates. "Pity. I'd love to see you in a...ah, anyway! Why don't you start-"

Chloe grins. "Excuse me one second, Vicky. You'd _love_ to see me in a dress?"

Victoria huffs out an irritated breath. "I mean...not like...because you have a nice figure and it might be nice to see what would suit you and...never fucking mind. Your posture sucks, anyway. And you don't know how to walk."

"Uh, dude? I'm literally walking right now. I have been walking all day, Victoria. You have seen me walk."

She rolls her eyes. "You slouch. You shuffle. Or you skip or stomp around. You're always fidgeting. You have to...hold yourself a certain way. Place your feet a certain way. It takes work, you...neanderthal."

Chloe laughs. "Awww, you remembered my insult advice! That's cute. I mean, maybe it'd be cuter if you said nice things about me? You could talk about my eyes, or my hella hot bod, or-"

Victoria reddens. "Shut up and don't talk and while you're at it? Stop fucking speaking. Go to the changing rooms. I'm going to grab a couple of other things."

She strides away before Chloe has a chance to say anything else. Chloe shrugs. "Well...I guess it's time to go look ridiculous."

The thing is, though, she doesn't.

Chloe tries everything Victoria picked, expecting to look like crap in all of it. But while she doesn't feel comfortable in the belted blouse thing or the stripey pants...she does look pretty good in all of them.

She ultimately gravitates to a pair of non-distressed army green jeans and a white and blue tie-dye tank top, things that are close enough to what she normally wears for her to feel entirely at ease in them.

She checks herself in the mirror and nods. "Damn, Vicky! You're good at this shit!"

From the corridor outside, Victoria says, "Chloe?"

Chloe opens the curtain. "Uh, hey! What do you think?"

Victoria studies her, a smile tugging at her lips. "I...think you should try this jacket and achieve utter perfection."

Chloe laughs, rubbing the back of her neck. "Uh...sure? Thanks."

It's black, short-sleeved and the only decoration are black sequins around the cuffs.

It's so not her.

Chloe slips it on anyway and checks herself in the mirror and she...doesn't hate how she looks. She likes that the short sleeves of the jacket show some of her tattoo and her spiky bracelets. And she like the cut and lack of adornment. She even maybe kinda sorta doesn't _hate_ the sequins.

"Fuck, you're good!" She turns to Victoria. "I...wouldn't say I look like, uh, utter perfection, but I gotta admit I like-"

"Shut the fuck up, Chloe," Victoria says cheerfully. "You look entirely _amazing_ and I hate you. Now! The finishing touch: your new belt."

She tosses it to Chloe, who glances at it. "Okay. Nope. This is your one fail. I've got a better one with me, with a skull buckle. So..."

Victoria rolls her eyes. "Oh, Jesus! I guess that does sound very you. As for shoes, your boots _could_ work. We'll clean them up a bit and they should do."

"And by 'we' you mean me, right?"

"They're your dirty boots. Of course I mean you."

Chloe laughs. "Fair enough! So, uh, look...this is fun and all, but...this shit looks pricey. I'll spring for the tank. And the jeans, maybe? I think the jacket's out, though."

Victoria raises an eyebrow. "You're not paying for anything."

Chloe feels an unpleasant tightening in her gut. Without quite meaning to, she blurts, "Fuck that."

Victoria raises another eyebrow. Icily she says, "Excuse me?"

Chloe tries to dial things down a little. "You can't...buy me, Victoria."

Given the way Victoria's expression hardens, Chloe just failed spectacularly.

"I'm not trying to buy you. I'm trying to buy you _clothes_. There's a small but subtle difference, don't you think?"

"Bullshit! I'll just wear my stuff tonight. No one's going to give a shit. No one even wants me there!"

"No one wants...? What are you talking about?" Victoria glances at a woman who enters the changing rooms and stares at them. She grabs Chloe's arm and hauls her into a cubicle, shutting the curtain over.

Chloe snatches her arm away. "Let go!"

Victoria hisses, "Shh! What the fuck is wrong with you? I'm just being nice!

"Buying me a ton of shit so we can fake date one time isn't nice, it's...fucking creepy!"

"Fake...?" Victoria's face reddens. "That's not what this is! I'm not..." She takes a quick breath. "Chloe, I'm not trying to...bribe you. You don't have to...you don't owe me at all. Okay? Not for earlier, with my dad. Not for the fucking jacket, or anything else we get!"

Chloe recoils. "Wait...are you saying you already bought it?"

"I..." Victoria bites her lip. "I saw it last time I was here, and I love it but it doesn't suit me. But I knew it would work for you! So, yes, I went by the counter and-"

"How much?" Chloe tears the jacket off and hunts for a label.

Victoria quickly says, "Seriously, don't worry about-"

Chloe gasps when she finds a price tag. "This is...$2,000? What the fuck? You can't...you can't spend that kind of money on me. That's insane! Give it back. Get a refund."

Victoria glares at her. "Listen to me! That jacket is fucking _made_ for you. It's yours. You can fucking burn it if you want, but it's yours! You're fucking _welcome_!"

She tries to storm out of the booth, but Chloe grabs her arm and hauls her back in. "What the _fuck_ is this, Victoria? We barely know each other. This is not okay. I can't...I can't repay you, dude! I don't even mean...I have, like, _nothing_ to offer you, Victoria!"

"Jesus! How can you be so fucking _dense_? I'm not interested in your money, Chloe! I want-"

Chloe grits her teeth. "So how is it you aren't getting that I don't fucking want yours?"

Victoria snaps, "I know you don't! You were never impressed by money! I thought it didn't matter to you!" She crowds Chloe and begins to jabs a finger in her chest. "And. That's. Exactly. Why. I'm spending it on you! You ungrateful fucking...Cro-Magnon!"

Chloe's anger loses its chokehold on her brain. She doesn't become less angry, just more aware of other things, like how confused she is. Like how cramped the cubicle is. Like how close Victoria is, and how there's something else bubbling up under the anger.

Chloe tries to back up a step, find some breathing room, but she suddenly realises that she's against the wall of the cubicle.

Chloe swallows a lungful of Victoria-scented air. "Uh...you did the insult thing again. Though I think technically Cro-Magnon isn't considered a useful term in early human taxonomy anymore, so-"

Victoria makes a strange, strained sound. "You are fucking unbelievable. And _do not_ wiggle your fucking eyebrows or make a lame joke or...or... _fuck_!" She groans. "What did you expect would happen? Did you think I'd force you to buy clothes you might only wear once? Just for tonight? Do you think I'm _that_ petty? Are you just fucking with me? I thought you wanted..." Victoria sucks in a breath. In a ragged voice she asks, "Why did you even come here with me?"

What happens next Chloe later puts down to panic.

Because Victoria is freaking, and Chloe is _freaked_ , and she isn't sure how to feel about any of this, and she has no clue what to do to prevent a bad situation spiralling into something terrible.

So she does the first thing that comes into her head. She surges forwards, grabs Victoria, and kisses her.

Chloe pulls back less than a second after their lips touch. "Oh, fuck! Sorry, I shouldn't have-"

Victoria hisses, "Shut the _fuck_ up, Chloe!" 

She pulls Chloe in, and hungrily kisses her for an uncountable number of seconds.

Then she shoves Chloe away, and runs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading folks!
> 
> See you soon for the thrilling finale! :)


	3. Forced Perspective

Chloe throws herself face first onto her bed in the hotel room she's sharing with Rachel. Rachel, thankfully, isn't back yet. Which is good, because it gives Chloe the time she needs to groan into a scratchy pillow and work out how any of today happened. She's making good headway on the first part of that plan, if not the second, when she hears a clattering sound coming from the bathroom. 

It's followed shortly afterwards by a thud and a quiet moan of pain.

Chloe springs off the bed and grabs the nearest weapon she can find: an old bedside lamp with a chintzy lampshade. Chloe hustles to the bathroom door, standing to one side of it. Adrenaline makes her voice shaky when she yells, "Come out of there, fucker! I'm in the exact mood to beat down some pervert asshole!"

There's a pause. "Um...I'm hiding? So...I'm probably going to stay in here. Sorry?"

Chloe blinks and lowers her lamp. "Max?"

"Yeah. I, uh, let myself in with Rachel's key."

Chloe dumps the lamp on her bed and rubs her face, letting her heart rate slow to something approaching normal. "It's okay, Max. It's all safe to come out!"

There's another pause. "Oh, I don't want to bother you! Just...carry on with what you were doing? I'll be fine in here for a bit."

Chloe rolls her eyes and shoves the door open. Max Caulfield is hovering awkwardly by the sink, which currently contains several toothbrushes, a tube of toothpaste, a tube of face cream, a packet of dental floss, and a box of hayfever pills. Max is rubbing her right elbow, but she raises her hand in a brief, spasmodic wave when the door opens. "Oh, hey, Chloe."

In spite of everything else, and in spite of how odd _this_ is, Chloe finds herself smiling in the face of the Often Spotted Flustered Caulfield. "Maaaax...whatcha doin'?"

It would be inaccurate to say that Max turns red. She's already pretty red. But her face scrunches up and her teeth worry her lower lip while her shoulders hunch and her hands fret at the hem of her t-shirt. "I...uh, you want a totally believable explanation? Because I have one of those. Which, um...I'll tell you in a minute?"

She keeps shooting nervous glances past Chloe. Chloe sighs. She steps into the bathroom and closes the door behind her. Chloe takes a seat on the floor with her back to the door and gestures at the space in front of her. "It's just us, dude."

Max sags with relief. She lowers herself clumsily to the floor. "Oh, thank dog!"

Chloe finds a smile tugging at her lips. "So...you're hiding."

"Uh huh."

"And yet, you somehow managed to knock a bunch of shit into the sink and..." Chloe shakes her head, reluctantly grinning. "Fall over in the process?"

Max raises her head, pouting. "I was bored and I can't use my phone, so I thought I'd read the warnings in the hayfever tablets...but the box was really high up, and when I reached for it...I knocked everything into the sink." Max forlornly rubs her elbow. "And the noise startled me, so...I fell over."

Chloe stares at Max, who flushes and stares at the tiles between her feet. As gently as she can, Chloe asks, "Max...why are you hiding in my hotel room?"

Max winces. "I, uh, thought it'd be the last place Rachel would look for me?" 

"Uh...she's staying here with me, which you know, so she'll be coming back, which makes this-"

"I know! I..." Max wriggles around, summoning the nerve to make eye contact. "I was hoping you'd get back first," she admits, quietly.

Chloe leans back against the door, muscles she didn't know were tensed relaxing. "D'aww! I guess you are pretty helpless without me, Caulfield. Okay, so why are you hiding from Rachel?"

"I...punched her." Max buries her face in her hands again.

Several questions arise, but Chloe decides to go with the most pressing. "Did you hurt your knuckles, your thumb or your wrist? Or all three?"

Max's head snaps up. She makes the most adorable attempt at a glare Chloe's witnessed in years. "This is serious, you jerk!"

"It's a serious question. You're a photographer. You need working hands."

"My hands are fine! Aren't you going to ask if I hurt Rachel?"

"Physically? Uh, no? Anyway, I assume she isn't fatally injured or you wouldn't be trying to set up an ambush in our hotel room."

"Chloe!" Max groans and runs her hands through her already disheveled hair. "Can you be serious? Please?"

Chloe leans forward and gently grabs Max's left wrist. She tugs until she's worked Max's hand out of her hair, whereupon she takes a hold of it and gives her a reassuring squeeze. "Okay...so, why did you give Rachel a black eye?"

Max's eyes widen in horror. "You think I might have-"

"God, no! You're tiny and yet, somehow, _freakishly_ weak. You'd struggle even if you meant to hurt her. And I'm guessing you didn't."

"I think I want to hurt you," Max mutters sullenly. She squeezes Chloe's hand, though, so Chloe just grins at her.

Max sighs. "I...after we spoke on the phone, Rachel and I went for coffee and...uh, well, we were talking and everything was great! I'd been nervous about this week, if I'm honest, but Rachel's been so...cool. With me. Really friendly, and always taking an interest in things I like and...I thought we were really connecting! As friends? But then..."

"Rachel got frustrated because you weren't taking the hint, and made a more obvious move? Such an obviously flirtatious move, in fact, that even you noticed. And you freaked."

Max blinks. "Um...are you doing witchcraft, now?"

Chloe laughs softly. "Max...Rachel's been coming onto you from hour one of this trip. She likes you, doofus. Like...like likes you."

Max groans and tugs at her hair. "She doesn't now! I've messed everything up! I didn't even know there was _a_ thing, and now there are so many things and they're all ruined, Chloe!"

"Breathe, Max. So...uh, do you...like Rachel back?"

"I don't...well, uh, I guess I...keep noticing how good she smells? And she keeps touching my hand accidentally and her skin is so soft and I kinda keep thinking about holding her hand all the time? And, uh, I think I dreamed about her last night. I mean, I, uh, did dream about her...nothing weird! But...yeah, I dreamed about her."

Max bites her lip and gazes earnestly at Chloe, clearly hoping that Chloe possesses the incredible wisdom required to decipher these inscrutable mystical signs.

"Soooo, you answered _that_ question with a pretty clear affirmative, Max. Oh, and those weren't accidents, for the record. That was Rachel trying to gauge your interest."

Max groans. "I...like Rachel! Dog, I'm an idiot!"

Chloe snorts. "Chill! You still haven't told me how you ended up punching her. Explain that, and we'll figure out how bad things really are."

Max chews her lip for a minute. "Well...we, uh, we were talking about Annie Leibovitz...you know, like her really intimate style of portraiture?"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Right. Obviously. I can see where that would lead to fisticuffs."

Max huffs in annoyance, her cheeks reddening again. "This is hard enough, Chloe!"

"Sorry, sorry! You were being nerds, and...?"

"Leibovitz...one of the things she talked about was how...achieving that sense of intimacy, she could, uh..." Max clears her throat. "Fall in love? With her subjects? And...Rachel said she hoped I felt the same way because..."

"Let me guess. She really wants to model for you? And that's what finally clued you in?"

Max nods. "Yeah. Um...but only after I got excited and talked about how we could set up a shoot in my parents' place, maybe? And, uh, I talked logistics for about ten minutes when it, uh, finally clicked what she meant. Partly because, uh, that's when Rachel sort of threw up her hands and said she wanted to go on a date with me?"

"God, you're both hopeless. So...she asked you out and you punched her?"

"No! Of course not! That's crazy! I...ran and locked myself in the café's toilet."

Chloe sighs. "Ah. Much more rational. And she chased you and tried to talk you down, instead of letting you cool off. So you panicked even harder, and..."

Max slumps. "I ran away again, but when I got out of the cubicle, she was between me and the exit, so...I, uh..."

"Pushed her out the way? Because I'm thinking you didn't slug her on the jaw or whatever."

"I'm not sure, really. It's kind of a blur. I switched off my phone and I didn't know what to do, but I had some of Rachel's stuff in my bag, so I came back here. I'm such an idiot!" Max hugs her shins and props her chin on her knee. "I hit her, and ran, and...and locked her out of her hotel room! She must hate me."

"You're not an idiot, Max." Chloe laughs. "Kind of a dumbass, maybe. But I can guarantee, Rachel doesn't hate you. She'll be freaking out, too. She didn't mean to scare you, but she's not always the most...uh, patient person?"

Max bites her lip. "Oh, dog this must be so weird for you, Chloe! I didn't even think! I-"

"Dude, I've known what's up for days. I...actually think you two are cute as fuck together. Honest. Don't worry about me. But you should call Rachel, let her know you're okay. And let her know how you feel! You know, that you like her, but also that she needs to take things slow and give you space when you need it. Because you need to set boundaries with that girl. Take it from me."

Max suddenly unfolds, and lunges at Chloe, wrapping her in a hug. "Thanks, Chlo. I'm so glad you're here. I've missed you."

Chloe hugs her back, smiling. "Me, too, nerd. Me, too."

They're quiet for a few seconds, then Max gently pulls away. She hunkers down in front of Chloe, tucks her hair behind her ears, and fixes Chloe with a determined stare. "So...your turn. What's eating at you?"

Chloe blinks. "Uh...what?"

Max smiles. "Best friendship powers, Chloe. It goes both ways. Something happened this afternoon, right? Spill."

Chloe sighs. "Max...damn. I, uh, maybe kinda kissed...actually, you'd better call Rachel first. I don't want to have to tell this story twice."

* * *

They meet Rachel at a restaurant Max knows that's pretty close to their hotel. Rachel's already there, and she gets out of her seat, clutching a menu and wearing a nervous rictus of a smile. Chloe walks Max in, gives Rachel a nod, then excuses herself and heads for the restroom. She kills as much time as possible, spending about five minutes on scrubbing her hands alone.

When she rejoins the other two, Max and Rachel are sitting side by side, Chloe can't help but notice. The atmosphere is still sparking with nervous energy, but the mood is considerably happier.

Chloe grins as she seats herself across from them. "Awww, Max! I was expecting a split lip or maybe a missing tooth? Rachel seems unscathed by the awesome force of your fists."

Max blushes. Rachel raises an eyebrow. "Uh, what? Max sort of...brushed past me when she ran away, but she doesn't have a violent bone in her body. Why would you think...?"

Chloe gently kicks Max's feet under the table. "No reason, never mind! So...you guys good?"

Max ducks her head. "Y-yeah. I think so?"

"Yeah, we...talked and Max apologised and I said not to worry, as long as _she's_ okay and, long story short..." Rachel glances bemusedly at Max. "We shook on it. Which I think means we're dating, now?"

Max sinks lower in her seat, blushing harder. "I...uh, handshakes are traditional?"

This time, Chloe kicks Rachel's feet, much less gently.

Rachel shoots a little glare at Chloe, but she smiles at Max and touches the back of her hand. "It was cute, Max. You're cute." Rachel looks at Chloe, raising an eyebrow. "We're going to see a movie after dinner."

Chloe purses her lips. "Right. Cool, I'll...hang out in the hotel or whatever. Give you guys some space."

Max blinks. "What? But...I thought you had a date tonight? If you're not doing anything, you should come-"

Rachel goes for the more indirect direct approach. "That's a sharp jacket, Chloe. It's not like you, yet somehow it's...very you."

Max blinks again, focusing on the garment in question. "Oh, wowser! That's new."

Chloe sighs and rubs face. "No, I don't have a date. And, yeah, Rach. Victoria...ugh, she bought me this fucking thing! Can you believe that? And I don't have her number, and I can't keep this thing, but I couldn't return it, and I don't know how to get it back to her! Because she made everything weird, then I made it worse, and she ran and I couldn't find her and...fuck!"

Chloe bites her lip, abruptly aware of how loud she just got. She grabs a menu and pretends to study it, watching the others out of the corner of her eye.

Max and Rachel exchange a look. Slowly, Rachel says, "You...seem upset about...upsetting Victoria. Victoria...Chase. This is unusual, Chloe."

Max leans across the table, trying to make eye contact with Chloe. "I...don't understand. Maybe start from the beginning?"

Chloe groans and thumps her head against the table. Then she sits up, and starts from the beginning.

* * *

They've almost finished their meal by the time Chloe's done with her story. For once, Chloe's the only one who hasn't cleared her plate, and not just because she was doing most of the talking.

Rachel's first to speak when Chloe falls silent. "Victoria...kissed you. And just...ran off? To be clear, we're still talking about Victoria _Chase_? Right?"

"Yes, Rach! _So_ glad you've been paying attention!"

Max quickly says, "Um, do you think she still...I mean, she'll be at the gallery, right? Tonight? Well, soon..."

It's not that that thought hasn't already occurred to Chloe, it's just that it doesn't help her at all. "There is no way she's going to want me anywhere near that thing now."

Rachel exchanges a look with Max. Rachel says, "Wowser! She has no clue."

Max's concerned expression slips as her lips quirk. "Did you just say _wowser_? That's sweet, but...copyright infringement, Rachel. You could get in hella trouble for that!"

Chloe groans. "I take it back, you two aren't cute, you're disgusting. And unhelpful. I'm going to the hot-"

Rachel turns to face her. "Stop it. I don't understand why, or how, or, seriously, in any way at all _why_ , but...you connected with Victoria today. And...you clearly are both attracted to her and concerned for her. Which raises questions like 'wtf' and 'gross,' but-"

Max clears her throat. "Maybe we should focus on the positives here, Rachel? Chloe, it sounds like things got, uh, intense? But...um, you did have fun, right? And Victoria clearly was...invested, too. Which neither of you expected? So maybe she got...overwhelmed. And she maybe needed some time to cool off, but..." Max shyly looks at Rachel, and smiles. "I think she'd...regret it if you left things like this. I think you would, too."

Rachel sighs, sparing Max a quick smile before she focuses on Chloe again. "You know Max is right. You said Victoria's dad was expecting you, and whether Victoria still wants a date, she'd rather have you show up and support her than not. Right?"

Chloe rubs her jaw. "Maybe...or maybe she's just going to have security beat me with clubs."

Rachel rolls her eyes. "Gallery security doesn't have clubs! Maybe those big Maglites, but...uh, anyway! Not the point. Much as I used to be against Victoria Chase...that was in another country, y'know? We're all moving on. Maybe she is, too." Rachel pauses, considering. "And the more I think of it, I can kind of see where...you're almost like the yang to the other's yin. Or...maybe, more like the yin to the other's complementary yin..."

Chloe narrows her eyes. "I know yin's the negative one, asswipe!"

Rachel grins sunnily. "The point is-"

"Victoria's trying," Max says, softly. "She's putting her work out there, and that would terrify me. I'd be a complete mess, even if I knew for sure my stuff was going to be shown. She's probably been keyed up all day, and meeting you...well, she's got to be worked up about that, too."

Chloe rubs her jaw. "Oh, fuck my life. I have to go, don't I?"

"Hey," Rachel smiles, her voice softening. "Just...take it slow. Show up, smile for the arty types, and...talk to her. Victoria's only human, after all! As far as we know."

Max rolls her eyes at Rachel. "She'll be happy to see you, Chloe. Trust me!"

* * *

About an hour later, Chloe finds herself outside The Chase Space in Victoria's jacket, her least ripped jeans, a fresh tank top and her skull belt. She's even cleaned her boots, since it was a choice between that and thinking.

She's so not ready for this.

"Fuck it. Let's get this shit over with."

The Chase Space has been transformed from a boring, mostly empty space into a boring, almost crowded space. A young woman bearing an iPad and a smile as wide as it is false stops her when she gets through the door. "Hi! I'm Chelsea. Welcome to the Chase Space! May I ask your name?"

"Uh, what?" Chloe blinks. "I'm...Chloe Price?"

"Ah..." She runs her finger down the screen. "Ah! Do you mean _Kerry_ Price?"

"Oh, fuck me!"

Chelsea stares at her, her smile slipping. "Um, is there a pro-"

"Nope! Yeah, sure, I'm...Kerry Price." 

"I'll...uh, tick you off, then!"

"Oh, I'm ticked off, Chelsea. Fucking believe it."

Chloe brushes past the gatekeeper. Her blood's simmering nicely now, which maybe isn't _good_ , but it's better than all the nerves and uncertainty. Chloe stomps through the gallery, riding her anger, letting it carry her past all the funny looks she's getting from all the art fanciers, all the way to Victoria's display. Where the hot flame within her gutters out completely when she finds Victoria alone, clutching a glass of orange juice and looking around her nervously.

She's never seen Victoria Chase look so...out of place before. Victoria carried herself like a queen in school. If she ever wasn't the centre of attention back then, she'd find a way to make herself more prominent, more visible. Plenty of people back then flocked to her bullshit. It seems like no one's interested now.

Chloe comes up on Victoria's blind side, so she clears her throat before she says, "So, what happened to the promised champagne?"

Victoria jumps slightly. She quickly turns towards Chloe, a series of emotions Chloe can't quite parse flickering across her face. "I said there'd _be_ champagne...and there is. If you're of legal drinking age." She makes a face and takes a sip of orange juice. "So..."

"So. Kerry Price, reporting for duty."

Victoria winces. "Oh. I...didn't think you'd show up." She turns away, facing out towards the gallery and the guests.

Chloe sighs. "Yeah, me neither." She stands shoulder to shoulder with Victoria, watching the crowd.

"You look almost good."

"Hella high praise, thanks!" Chloe pauses when a middle-aged couple amble their way, but they pass Victoria's display after a single glance. "How are you doing?"

"Fine. I'm..." Victoria glances around, toying with the pearls around her throat. She lowers her voice. "No one who matters gives a shit about my work. As usual. I'm having _such_ a wonderful time!"

Chloe can't quite think of anything useful to say to that. She tries for not entirely useless. "It's still pretty early, right?"

Victoria rolls her eyes. "Chloe. I say this with hate, but fuck off. Please and thank you."

Chloe purses her lips. She walks around Victoria, who watches her warily. When she's on Victoria's other side, Chloe gently takes her free hand, squeezes it, and lets go. "Nah. I'll chill here for a bit, I think."

Victoria stares at her. "...fine. Whatever. Just...fine." Her jaw works for a moment, then stills. Just when Chloe thinks she's all done talking, Victoria quietly says, "Thanks."

Chloe doesn't often know when to keep her mouth shut, but this time, she does.

They wait, minutes moving past them like the gallery's patrons: slowly and with eyes averted. Victoria takes one measured sip from her orange juice at periodic intervals, until the glass is empty. Chloe's debating whether or not to offer to get her another one when Victoria abruptly says, "What the fuck are you doing, Chloe?"

"Uh...standing?"

Victoria glares at her. "You know what I fucking mean!"

Chloe looks at her, wondering why she never considered that Victoria's the kind of person who hides all the shit she can't face under her anger, too. "Yeah. I know what you mean."

" _So_?"

Chloe rubs her face. "I...don't understand what happened today."

"Gasp. What a shocking new sensation this must be for you."

"You know, just because you're..." Chloe takes a breath and lowers her voice below the decibel range of snarling with intent to shout. "Fuck, you're aggravating."

"You can always go, whenever you like."

"Oh, for fuck's sake! You were working your ass off convincing me to come here tonight! I'm here. I'm here because, crazy as it sounds-"

"Fuck _off_ with your pity! That's the last thing I need right-"

"It's not fucking..." Chloe bares her teeth in what might, in poor lighting, pass as a grin. "I'm on the guest list, right? I think I'll fucking stay."

Victoria looks away.

"You know why I'm staying?"

Victoria doesn't say anything.

"Because, fucked up as it is, I...like you. I think. And I wish I hadn't fucked things up this afternoon. That bit, I know for sure. I don't know what to _do_ with any of that, though, what with me being a...uh, homo erectus."

Victoria slowly turns to face her, her face blank. "Being a _what_?"

Chloe feels heat rising to her cheeks. "Ah, fuck, I was doing the insult thing again. You know...neanderthal and shit? I...didn't think that one through. Uh..."

Victoria snorts, shakes her head, and suddenly bursts out laughing. "Oh, I think it suits you!"

"Whatever! It's not that funny!"

"It really is," Victoria giggles.

"Are you twelve? Jesus! Keep laughing and I _will_ go!"

Victoria's laughter fades. Her expression grows pensive. "I don't...think I want you to go. I'm...not sure, though."

Chloe snorts. "Wow! Hella sweet of you to say!" Victoria flushes. Her lips compress into an angry line, then snap open. Before she can say something wounding, Chloe blurts, "I, uh, I get it, though. Seriously. Like I say, I...don't really know what I'm doing here."

"I...don't either," Victoria whispers.

Chloe studies her. "Uh, do you mean-"

Victoria refuses to make eye contact. Her voice stays very quiet. "I don't like any of these shots."

"What...?" Chloe looks around, confused, until it clicks. "You don't like... _your_ shots?"

Victoria nods. "They're shit. No, worse than that. They're fucking mediocre. I can't even care about them enough to hate them. Why should anyone else here be interested?"

Chloe thinks about Max and her self-doubt in the face of her talent. She looks at the black-and-white shots behind her and says, "Come on, they're not-"

And now Victoria does turn to her, face pinched and green eyes glittering. "I'm a good photographer. I'm going to be a great one. I don't need fucking coddling, Chloe."

"Okay!" Chloe raises her hands. "Okay. I mean...I think they're good shots. Really. But..."

"Yes?" Victoria takes a step forward, getting into Chloe's space, eyes hard, face stony. "I can't wait for you to tell me what you think I want to hear."

Whatever there is between them, it's there, right now, boiling away the air and making it difficult to breathe. Chloe wants to lean into it. She wants to get the fuck out every bit as badly. Because she can sense, for all she's putting up a hard exterior, that there's a brittle quality to Victoria Chase. Chloe suddenly knows that she could hurt Victoria, deeply, right now. With the right words, or the wrong words, or no words at all, Chloe could cut her, and leave a lasting scar. That's not a responsibility Chloe ever expected to want to have, but damn if that isn't where she is right this moment.

"I..."

"Yes? You were saying how good my work on display is?"

Chloe swallows and decides on the truth. "It is. Technically. They're all good compositions. But...there's no fucking passion in any of them."

Victoria smiles coldly. Her voice thrums with tension. "You think I'm lacking in passion?"

"I fucking know you're passionate, Victoria! Maybe this morning I would've said differently, because I didn't really know shit about you. But not now, dude. I mean, I'm not claiming I know you well or anything, but..."

"Yes. Yeah," Victoria says, her tone softening. She takes a small step back. Chloe shivers involuntarily. "You're right. About those shots. I've got better ones. Mother _helped_ me pick these out. I...could've argued more, but I...it's easier? Showing..."

"Less?" The word slips out, before Chloe can vet it. She winces, but Victoria nods.

"Yes. Less." She swallows. "Of me."

For all the attention Victoria commanded at Blackwell, Chloe wonders how much of herself she ever really showed anyone. 

"That's the hard part, right? For an artist. Putting what you love out there...showing yourself to people, thinking most of them won't give a shit. Or might hate it...you." Chloe snorts, shaking her head. "That's the hard part for everyone, I guess."

Chloe loses herself for a while, thinking about Max and Rachel, and how she fits into their lives. If she still does. She isn't sure how long passes, or of much of anything, until Victoria touches Chloe's arm. "Hey. Do you want to go? I mean, get out of here. With me."

"Isn't this...I thought you didn't want to fuck tonight up?" Chloe raises her eyebrows. "Uh, what about your dad? And aren't there people here you should...network with, or whatever?"

"I fucked tonight up when I let my mother decide what was best for me. And there's no one here I want to talk to right now." Victoria looks at Chloe and rolls her eyes. "Except you, idiot."

"I'm honoured!" Chloe smiles, hoping to take the edge off her reflexive sarcasm. "I'll, uh, probably find a way to make you change your mind about that, though. Sooner or later."

Victoria snorts. "Probably. But try to make it later, okay?"

Chelsea offers them a puzzled smile when they leave. Victoria ignores her, but Chloe throws her a shrug and a wink. They turn right, heading in the opposite direction they did earlier today. Chloe follows Victoria, who strides purposefully ahead, not saying a word.

Their silence lasts until they're forced to wait at a crosswalk and Chloe notices Victoria shiver. She quickly shrugs off the jacket and holds it out. "Here."

Victoria blinks, focusing on the garment. "What? No, I told you, it's yours."

"Put it on, jackass. You're cold."

Victoria scowls at her. "But then you'll be cold, moron."

"Nah, I have a beanie."

Victoria rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She takes the jacket gently, though she looks like she wants to snatch it out of Chloe's hands, and slips it on. "It's not far, anyway."

"Cool." The light changes and they start walking again. "So...where are we going?"

"Where the fuck do you think? We're getting coffee."

* * *

It's not such a fancy place this time, which means Chloe can ask for a vanilla latte without fear of reprisal from the Espresso Gods. She and Victoria sit at a small table in a corner in the back, facing each other. Victoria's still wearing the jacket, and Chloe decides that Victoria's fashion sense is fallible after all. She looks really fucking good in that jacket.

Victoria sips her flat white and sighs. "So...where are your friends?"

"Uh, they went to watch a movie. It's kinda...their first date, I guess."

"Oh. Rachel and...Max, was it?"

"Yeah."

"That's fucking weird. Fucking Rachel and her bullshit. Why aren't you furious?"

Chloe stares at her, more puzzled than angry. "Rachel's my ex, sure, but she's my friend. And her own person. So's Max. And they're kinda cute together, Victoria."

"'Cute.' What the fuck is cute supposed to be?"

"The opposite of us?"

Victoria flinches. She takes a few seconds to focus on the intricate process of taking a sip from her flat white. 

Chloe groans and rubs her face. "Sorry. Not ready to go there, huh? So...what about your friends? Could no one make it tonight?"

"I don't really have any friends in Seattle."

Chloe blinks. "Uh...how? _I_ have a Seattle friend!"

"Chloe, don't be a fucking..." Victoria glares at her. "I've been going to school in Arcadia Bay for years. I spend most of the summer abroad. My real friends don't live in Seattle. My old school...well, I wasn't sorry to leave it behind. So..." Victoria shrugs. "There's no one in town worthy of an invite to the show."

Chloe snorts. "Okay, but...I mean...who do you hang out with when you're here?"

Victoria frowns. "Snoop much?"

"Jesus, dude! It was just a question."

There's a brief pause.

"I'm...not usually in Seattle for long," Victoria says, slowly allowing herself to relax. "I don't really live here anymore, I suppose. I visit." Victoria suddenly smiles. "I'll be going to France with Taylor and Courtney next week. We'll be staying at my parents' villa. They'll fly out later. That'll be where I spend most of the summer."

"Huh. Sounds good. I kinda used to want to go to Paris, myself. Check out the Louvre and the Eiffel Tower and all that other tourist shit." Chloe smiles wistfully. "Eat crepes and...I guess I kinda still do want to go."

"Well, you should!" Victoria smiles eagerly. "It's a beautiful city. I think I'd like to live there, one day. Maybe study there for a year? Maybe find work. I'm not sure."

Chloe stares into her coffee cup. "Yeah. So hard to decide these things." She winces. "I mean...that sounds awesome, Victoria."

"It sounds _vague_ ," Victoria mutters. She grits her teeth. "And vagueness is something my mother disapproves of. I'm...not really sure I even want to go to college this year. I have other options, you know? I've been offerred a couple of internships. But that isn't good enough, not for her. She wants me to go to fucking Wesleyan, like she did. Because I can't be a success if it's not on _her_ terms. I...shit. I'm boring you."

Chloe looks up quickly. "Uh, no! I'm listening!"

"Well, you look pretty fucking bored." Victoria's eyes glitter, but Chloe isn't sure it's anger she's looking at this time.

"No, it's not that. Seriously. I get parents wanting shit for you that you just...don't want for yourself, and how much that sucks. It's just...uh, shit. It doesn't matter."

Victoria glares at her. "Of course it fucking matters!" She takes a breath and sighs it out. "I just babbled out my pathetic family drama. You should...I mean, you _can_ tell me what's wrong. If you want."

"Ah, you just got me thinking about..." Chloe rubs her face. She offers Victoria a nervous smile. "Rachel's...leaving the Bay this year. Going to college. Max is, too. I...am not."

Victoria frowns. "So, what are you doing?"

"Well..." Chloe grits her teeth. "The graveyard shift at Up All Nite Donuts. That's what I'm doing."

"Oh." Victoria bites her lip. "But what about-"

"My future plans? Well, uh, we talked about...like, Max and Rachel applied to a few of the same places? So there was this idea...like, we'd all go out wherever together, and-"

"Don't you care where you end up?"

Chloe laughs bitterly. "Fuck, no! I just want out of Arcadia Bay. Especially if Rachel's leaving."

Victoria stares at her, frowning. "Why?"

"Uh...she's my only friend in town. And...fuck, I hate it there. I...survive because of her. When she's gone, and I'm stuck there with my mom and the...fucking asshole she married..." Chloe quickly gulps some coffee. "Anyway! Anywhere is better than Arcadia Bay! Why be picky?"

"Because it's your life? Why not...there must be other places you like. Places you'd go back to. Places you want to go, but haven't been yet?"

"Ha! Oh, man...you have no clue, huh? This is the first time I've been out of Oregon, Victoria. I haven't been anywhere." Chloe empties her mug. "I'm not going anywhere," she mutters.

Victoria stares at her. "What? Oh, come on! You've never..."

Chloe shakes her head. "Dude. This is the dream: get a place with Rachel and Max. Split everything three ways. But...fuck, it looks like it really was just a dream, y'know? I...can't afford that. I make shit money, and...well. I'm trying to save what I can, but...Rachel paid my way here. The hotel and stuff?"

"Oh. Uh, I mean..." Victoria pauses, fingering a sequin on the sleeve of the jacket. "Oh," she says, very quietly, her expression troubled.

Chloe chuckles weakly. "Yeah, I...if we're going there...money kinda does matter to me, Victoria. Because I don't have any. So, uh, the jacket..."

Victoria bites her lip. "It wasn't a...bribe. Really. But...I _was_ trying to impress you. I'll take it back, okay? Unless you'd rather keep-"

"Nah. Listen... _you_ could keep it. I know my opinion doesn't count, but I think you look really good in that thing."

"Your opinion counts, Chloe," Victoria says softly. She smiles. "Not very _much_ , but...it counts."

Chloe snorts. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Victoria's smile fades. "Um, so, this...plan or dream, I mean, surely-"

"Ugh. I don't know what to tell you, Victoria. Rachel and Max are going to do their thing in a matter of months, but I'll need to bust my ass for another year at least before I could...and who the fuck knows how any of us will feel about each other then? If they even go to the same college, they'll be a couple, maybe. They won't need me around."

Victoria shakes her head. "Bullshit. They're your friends."

Chloe raises an eyebrow at her.

Victoria flushes. "I thought we'd established that I have friends, Chloe! Just...not in Seattle right now."

"Uh...maybe you have...one?" 

Chloe winces, wishing she hadn't said anything. Until, that is, she sees Victoria's expression shift, sees the almost timid smile it puts on her face.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I have high standards when it comes to friends."

Chloe laughs. "Me, too! Clearly! So, uh...can I ask...?"

"What?" Victoria leans her elbows on the table and cradles her coffee cup. She leans a little closer to Chloe.

"Why were you so, uh... " Chloe gestures at the jacket Victoria bought for her. "Keen to dazzle me anyway? Did your dad really say I needed to show up or-"

"No." Victoria looks down, grimaces, and forces herself to make eye contact again. "He...you impressed him, with the way you stood up to him." She hesitates. "With the way you stood up for...me." Victoria hesitates, her cheeks reddening. "I think he misread the situation. A bit. But..." Victoria sighs. "He did tell me to invite you. That's all, though."

Chloe tries to process that. "Okay...but why did you-"

"Because... you reminded me...ugh. Back in Blackwell, years ago, I..." Victoria nervously drums her fingers on the table. "Fuck it! I...there was a girl. I noticed her one day. And I couldn't stop noticing her, and I had no idea why, but it really bothered me. And I couldn't figure out how to...interest her in me. And I was pissed off, because none of it made sense to me! Why couldn't I just ignore this girl? I kept trying to figure out how to...but she didn't...she ended up spending most of her time with someone else. And I decided to try and forget her. And eventually I did. For the most part." Victoria slumps in her seat. "God. It's so easy to understand in hindsight, but...I hadn't figured out back then that...I had a crush. On the girl. And...you get it?"

Chloe nods slowly. "Uh...I kinda figured you had a thing for Rachel, but I don't quite see-"

"Oh my fucking god!" Victoria gapes at her. "I'm _clearly_ talking about _you_ , you fucking imbecile!"

Chloe freezes. "Uh, what? You had a crush on... _me_?"

"Chloe!" Victoria twitches in her seat, grinding her teeth and clearly barely restraining herself from braining Chloe with her coffee cup. "What's wrong with you? Why the fuck do I have to like _you_?" Victoria shakes her head. In a softer voice she adds, "What's wrong with _me_?"

"I dunno. A few things, maybe, but...you seem...more chill these days. More honest. That's good. Right?"

Victoria glares at her. "Learn to correctly identify rhetorical questions, for fuck's sake."

"Uh. Right. So, uh, can we back up to the part where-"

"Jesus, Chloe! I'm not saying it again."

"Huh." Chloe stares at Victoria. "Okay, so...okay."

Victoria groans. "I hate this kind of conversation. Can we skip this conversation?"

Chloe looks at her hands, which are clinging to the edge of the table. She wills them to let go. "That...depends on where we're skipping to?"

And Chloe has a hope here, a terrible hope, that Victoria isn't going to say what Chloe thinks she will. Because she was confused before, but now? Chloe thinks she's beginning to see things clearly.

"Do you really need me to spell it out, for fuck's sake? I...you kissed me!"

Chloe sighs. "I did. And you kissed me. So...are we talking about that?"

"No. We're definitely not talking about that, because it was fucking embarrassing." Victoria swirls the dregs of coffee in her cup, her short nails clicking in a staccato rhythm against the ceramic surface. "I'm...fairly sure I want to kiss you again, though."

Chloe's heart sinks. "Ah. Yeah, I'm fairly sure I want that, too."

Victoria nods. "Okay. Good. Fine. So..." She bites her lip, maybe through nerves, maybe because there's a hint of a smile forming. "Do we call this...a date?"

"Victoria..." Chloe hesitates for a second before she reaches out, clasping Victoria's hands loosely in her own. Victoria tenses slightly, but her nervous fidgeting stops. "Where do you see us going?"

Victoria looks down at Chloe's hands, then back up to her unsmiling face. "I...we could go to lots of places. I know a good restaurant a few-"

As gently as she can, Chloe says, "You know what I mean."

"I don't, actually," Victoria says, layering anger into her voice to cover up the cracks. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"I'm going back home in two days. You're going to France in a week. Then college or wherever you decide to go. Other than fucking Wesleyan, right? Because fuck your mom. You decide what you want to do."

Victoria's eyes are very wide and very green and very much fixed on Chloe's. Her face is getting pale and there's no hint of a smile on it anymore. Chloe hates this, wishes there was another way, but...she doesn't see one.

"The point is...you're never going back to Arcadia Bay, are you? Why the fuck would you?" Chloe sucks in a breath. "And I'm not getting out any time ever. I...I'm glad we...this happened. I am. And I'm as pissed as you are that I like you now. And, fuck, you're gorgeous and I hella want to kiss you and hold hands and figure out every way I can to piss you off and...we've got absolutely no future. Do we?"

Victoria yanks her hands away. "Well, that's rude," she says, her voice shaking. "You're not supposed to...be all logical about everything."

"I don't want to be, but..." Chloe shakes her head. "What else is there?"

Victoria chews her lip. "So...we just...say goodbye? That's it? Great to meet you, thanks for all the pain, so long now!

Chloe shrugs helplessly. "I don't know! Do you want to...hang out tomorrow? The next day? Then say goodbye? Is that better? I...I don't know, Victoria!"

"No...maybe. I...don't know, either."

They stare at the table. Chloe thinks of lots of words, but finds no way to say any of them. She groans. "Do you wanna...hang tonight at least? Or...?"

Victoria shrugs. "Is there a point?"

"We could...I dunno, fuck! Social media's a thing? I...I kinda want to see more of your photography..."

"Oh, fuck off, Chloe," Victoria says wearily. "How's that for a goodbye?"

Chloe thinks it sucks, but she doesn't see much prospect of a better one. And while that isn't quite the last word, it isn't long after that that they go their separate ways.

* * *

Rachel's grin could power a small city when she gets back to the hotel that night. "Oh, my god, Chloe! Max is a complete dork! And she flusters harder than any human should over even the tiniest things. I kind of want to protect her from the world forever? How was...oh."

Her grin fades when she sees Chloe's face.

"Hey, Rach." Chloe sits up in bed, quickly scrubbing at her eyes. "Glad you had a good time."

"I...can see that you didn't." Rachel quickly walks over and sits on Chloe's bed. "What happened?"

Chloe shrugs. "Nothing. And nothing's going to happen. So...it's just more life as usual, right? It's...fine. I'm moving on. Tell me more about Max's inability to function in society?"

Rachel bites her lip. "Are you...sure? I could-"

"Just...don't. Tell me about the good things, Rach."

So Rachel tells her about Max blushing when Rachel bought them popcorn to share, and Max jumping out of her seat and stammering apologies when their fingers brushed reaching for popcorn at the same time, and a dozen other things that tell Chloe that Rachel Amber has it bad for Max Caulfield.

And that, she decides, is definitely a good thing.

The next couple of days the three of them spend together, and Max and Rachel work their asses off making sure that Chloe doesn't get bored. Chloe appreciates it, but she still makes a point of sneaking away one afternoon to give them a little bit of time for themselves.

At no point do any of them talk about Victoria.

Chloe leaves Seattle, with Rachel, after hugging Max hard enough to leave an imprint of her tattoo on the poor girl's ribs, and without seeing Victoria again.

* * *

Nearly three weeks later, Chloe's wearing a pink polyester shirt, polka-donut bow tie and matching ball cap behind the counter of Up All Nite Donuts in Arcadia Bay. While the shirt itches, in more than one way, and the radio is set to play only the oldest of the oldies, and she's feeling strong homicidal urges towards people who drive trucks, and people generally, and she's on until 2am and it's only 8pm, Chloe's grateful for the shift.

She's been working overtime, and covering other people's shifts as often as possible, because she can at least make some money while she's avoiding Rachel. They're still friends. Things are good between them, in fact, but...that just makes the prospect of Rachel leaving that much worse, so Chloe's trying to...wean herself off her. 

Chloe yawns and contemplates helping herself to the store's shitty coffee. There's no one around right now, she's bored, and she has nothing else to do. She leaves her markers in her truck before she goes on shift, to avoid graffiti temptation. If she's going to get her GED, and get out of Arcadia Bay, two things Chloe's determined to do, she's going to need this job.

She's adding her third sugar to her coffee when the bell above the door jingles. Chloe looks around, automatically droning, "Hi-welcome-to-Up-All-Nite-Donuts-where-our-donuts-will-keep-you-up-all-night-thinking-about-how-delicious-they-are-I-am-Chloe-how-can-I...uh, what the fuck are you doing here?"

Braden, one of her colleagues, stuffed into his own hideous shirt and clip-on, blinks at her. "I got your friend's message. About you needing emergency cover? So..." He gestures at his clothes.

Chloe frowns. "Fucking...Rachel. Can't a girl brood in peace?"

Braden hovers by the flap in the counter. "Uh...are you going, or what?"

Chloe frowns. "Gimme a minute."

She stomps into the changing room in back, digs her phone out of her bag, and finds a message from Rachel: _Chloe! You're free for the night! Get changed. Wait there. And thank me later._

Chloe snorts. She heads out front again, ignoring the customer in front of Braden. "Yeah, Braden, looks like I'm going. I'll..." Chloe freezes and turns to the girl in front of Braden. "What the fuck?"

"That's what I was wondering," Victoria Chase says, covering her mouth in a vain effort to stifle her giggles. "Oh my fucking god, we've found it! The perfect Chloe look! Hold that pose!" 

Victoria's phone is out and the flash goes off before Chloe can recover even a fraction of her wits.

"You're in France," Chloe says, dumbly. She shakes herself. "And you're deleting that fucking picture!"

Victoria smirks at Chloe. "Wrong both times. How like you!"

Braden coughs. "Uh, so...Hi! Welcome to Up All Nite Donuts, where our-"

Chloe rolls her eyes. "Dude, come on. Two coffees, hold the spit. And two Chocolate Panic Attacks." To Victoria, Chloe says, "My treat. Uh...gimme a minute to get changed?"

"Please do. I'm beginning to feel nauseous."

Five minutes later Chloe rejoins Victoria armoured in a plaid shirt and her beanie. They sit at a booth out of sight of Braden. Chloe sips some coffee while Victoria tentatively pokes at the chocolate-slathered monstrosity on a paper plate in front of her.

"Is this edible or some kind of...table...art?"

"It's edible." Chloe watches as Victoria does her best to take a dainty bite. She grins. "It's also hella gross, but don't tell anyone I said so."

Victoria grimaces as she swallows her first bite. She dumps the rest of the donut. "Thank you _so_ much for the timely warning."

"You're welcome!" Chloe's grin fades. "So, uh, what are you doing here, Victoria?"

Victoria purses her lips. She takes her time wiping her fingers on a napkin. Finally she says, "I was in the area, so I thought I'd visit."

"That's...cool. Um, seriously. It's good to see you."

Victoria smiles, and it immediately becomes obvious how much tension she's been concealing. "Yeah. I...I've been thinking, Chloe. About what I want to do. You helped me...figure some things out."

"I'm...glad? Confused, but glad! I thought...what happened to France?"

"Well..." Victoria tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She leans forward, watching Chloe intently. "I was thinking about...everything. You see, I got an offer for an internship. I got a few, actually, but I hadn't quite figured out what I wanted to do, like I told you. And I wasn't sure how to deal with my parents. I...wasn't in the mood for dealing with anything, after our last...chat."

Chloe winces.

Victoria reaches out, but stops just short of touching her. "But you'll never guess what happened, Chloe."

"Uh...I have no idea, dude?"

Victoria smiles, her eyes never leaving Chloe's. "My mother was in the gallery the following evening when she noticed something unusual. Some vicious thug had snuck in the afternoon after my inglorious debut and defaced one of my pictures."

Chloe bites her lip. "Huh! Kids these days!"

"Mm. Someone unidentifiable in a hoodie drew a moustache on my portrait of my mother. She was furious. I think rather more on her behalf than mine."

"Oh?" Chloe hopes it isn't obvious how badly her leg is jittering under the table.

"Do you know what I did when she told me that, Chloe?"

Chloe swallows. She shakes her head.

Victoria grins. "Laughed my ass off. And told her I was taking a year out and going to intern at a media site. It meant I had to change my plans for the summer, so no France for me. I've been too busy moving."

Chloe's hands are shaking. She wraps them round her cooling coffee cup. "Huh. Shit. Your mom and dad just...went for it?"

"Mother took it all badly, but father...took my side." Victoria smiles. "The gallery showing was a fucking disaster, but...we had a good talk, actually. About that. And about my future. And...other things. We're...getting on better, now."

"So..." Chloe swallows. "You didn't say where this job is at. You...moved?"

"Oh, didn't I say where?" Victoria aims for an airy tone, but she's not even close to being on target. She takes a breath. "Portland."

Chloe stares at her. "Seriously? That's, like, an hour's drive from here."

Victoria nods. "Yes. About an hour."

Chloe bites her lip. "I...have to ask, is this just because-"

Victoria quickly shakes her head. "No. This position will be good for me, career-wise. But..." She smiles, a little uncertain. "Portland became attractive for several reasons. Proximity to Arcadia Bay...was definitely one of them."

"It's closer than France, that's for sure."

"Or Seattle."

"That, too." Chloe slowly smiles. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes." Victoria's eyes glitter.

"Have you been working with Rachel on this little visit?"

Victoria smirks. "Turns out we still have each other's numbers."

"Huh." Chloe laughs. "Fucking Rachel Amber."

"Oh, I agree!"

"Can I ask you something else?"

Victoria cradles her chin in her palm, smirking even more smirkily. "Yes, Chloe. You may."

Chloe licks her lips. "Is, uh...is this a date?"

Victoria scoffs. "Christ, no! Ew!" She reaches out, and places her hand over both of Chloe's, which stop shaking at her touch. "It _will_ be a date when you take me somewhere nicer."

"The fuck are we waiting for, then?"

"Hmm..." Victoria locks eyes with her. "I suppose the question is, where are we going?"

"Somewhere," Chloe says, firmly. She smiles. "We'll figure it out as we go. Does, uh, does that work for you?"

Victoria smiles. "Let's find out."

* * *

Outside, in the lot, Victoria pauses. "Hey. Can I ask you something?"

Chloe turns to face her, eyebrows raised. "Sure. What's up?"

Victoria slowly gets into Chloe's space. She puts her hand on Chloe's shoulder. She leans in, and hesitates. So Chloe closes the gap, kissing Victoria under the blue and gold wash of Up All Nite's neon signage.

Eventually their lips part, but they don't. Chloe's hands have settled on Victoria's waist. Victoria's are clasped behind Chloe's neck. It's strange, and strangely comfortable.

Victoria nods, her expression thoughtful. "Hmm. Good answer. Ready to go?"

Chloe smiles, and kisses her again. "Yeah. I'm ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took a bit longer than I'd planned!
> 
> Thanks very much for reading, folks! I hope you enjoyed it! Please do leave a comment, be it ever so critical, and take care! See you in another fic!


End file.
